The goal of this training program is to prepare predoctoral students, physicians and PhDs for biomedical research careers by providing a concentrated, in-depth research experience. Our program will provide support for three trainees per year, with a mix of one renal fellow, and one non-clinical PhD trainee, and one predoctoral student. This program is designed to foster a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science or clinical investigation. Four areas of research are emphasized: (1) renal/epithelial transport; (2) epithelial cell biology; (3) cell signaling/kidney development/renal pathophysiology/immunology; and (4) renal epidemiology/clinical research/genetics. Our training program faculty are members of the University of Pittsburgh. Together they form a well-integrated and collaborative entity dedicated to research training and investigation in nephrology, epithelial biology, renal pathophysiology, immunology, epidemiology and clinical research. Trainees will develop a research project under the close supervision of a faculty trainer and will be closely monitored by an independent advisor or thesis committee as well as by the research training executive committee. Didactic lectures, research seminars, journal clubs, formal course work, and attendance at scientific meetings will supplement this intensively structured research experience. Predoctoral graduates of this comprehensive training experience will be equipped to compete for individual training support. Postdoctoral graduates of this program will be prepared to compete for independent funding and entry-level faculty positions in academic medicine.